The present invention relates to a counterbalance for trailer gate and method for using same.
One popular form of trailer currently in use is a trailer having a trailer gate pivotally mounted at its rear end. The gate pivots from a vertical position for transporting articles supported by the trailer to an unload position engaging the ground and providing a ramp for the removal of wheeled vehicles from the trailer bed of the trailer. These gates, in order to support heavy loads, are usually constructed of steel and have considerable weight. They are usually pivoted adjacent the bottom edge of the gate and the entire weight of the gate is supported above the pivotal point. Thus when they are lowered, there is a danger that the gate may fall and injure persons.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance for trailer gate and a method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a counterbalance which may be formed as a kit capable of being mounted upon many conventional trailers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance for a trailer gate which provides a counterbalance force throughout movement of the gate from a vertical transport position to a lowered position for unloading of the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance for trailer gates which may be added to conventional trailers and which provides a minimum of interfere with the load bearing capabilities of the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance for a trailer gate which improves the safety of the trailer and which reduces the likelihood of injury from a falling gate.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved counterbalance for trailer gates, which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.